


1 800 273 8255

by thisisthe_daywedie



Series: The Lyric Fics by thisisthe_daywedie [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gay Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Hannibal Lecter, Slurs, Suicidal Will Graham, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: Will left his phone and a note."The dogs are fed. I'm sorry"Hannibal drops whatever he was holding and ran to his car. He drove to the only logical place Will would be... could be...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Lyric Fics by thisisthe_daywedie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1 800 273 8255

**Author's Note:**

> if you are suffering from suicidal tendencies or thoughts please call the suicide hotlines provided
> 
> for US/Canada Trans Kids- 18773306366
> 
> For the US- 18002738255
> 
> The Trevor Project- 18664887386
> 
> you arent a mistake. you are loved, your friend oliver
> 
> WARNING!! READ TAGS

Will walks into his classroom and saw some students on their phones, some talking, and other stuff. “Alright quiet..” He said loudly and pulls up the John Wayne Gacy profile slide. A student raised his hand. “Hey uh, Mr. Graham?” Two students watch in odd ways. Will didn’t look up. “Yes?” The student said loudly “Is it true you’re a faggot!?” The three male students erupt in laughter. Will froze and drops his laptop. He snapped at them, “Get the hell out of my classroom. NOW!!” They all walk out calmly. Everyone was stunned. Will was shaking and visibly pissed off. The rest of the students remain silent. Will carefully picks up his laptop, a gift from Hannibal, and sighed. The screen was broken. Will looks down and looks up. He grabbed the spare the academy provided and hooks it up. He continues class as if nothing happened. 

He was always use to the words as kids. _Faggot. Gayboy. Sissy. Twink._ From classmates and his dad. Will was always just, awkward and shy around girls and didn’t date. He was the target for all the jokes in a conservative town. Moving and becoming a cop didn’t help much either. His first attempt to date a man ended horribly when he matched with a fellow officer. He was so nice, but then his friends came around and Will lost his wallet and whatever confidence he had left in kicks and spats. The FBI at least gave him more security. Beverly was supportive of him and good at keeping secrets. Jimmy and Brian figured him out and they all became friends. They made him feel safe. Beverly took him to a pride parade outside of Quantico and Jimmy and Brian took Will to drag shows. When he was up for drinks and fun of course. He envied what Jimmy and Brian had. They were not entirely openly gay but they did show their relationship. Will always assumed he would be alone. Until Hannibal.

Who knew Dr. Hannibal Lecter was pansexual? Hannibal never saw a need to limit his circle. He was attracted to the person, not gender. Hannibal and Will first spoke of sexuality when Hannibal noticed a scar on Will's  arm. “This? Oh, I was..attacked in high school. Some girl assumed I was after her boyfriend.” Hannibal looks at him. “You’re gay?” Will immediately got defensive. “Is that a problem Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal simply gave a small smile. “Not at all. I myself don’t have a preference of who it is I date.” Will looked dumbfounded. “You’re pansexual?” Hannibal shrugged. “If the label helps, yes.” Will was so shocked. And he was almost in tears when a month later Hannibal came to the academy to personally ask Will on a date. Will said yes but oh my god it was a **DATE** with **HANNIBAL LECTER**. He called his friends in almost tears after work. He didn’t know how to dress or act or anything. But right away they came to his home with anything they thought he could need. Jimmy and Brian were jealous of where Will was going. “He’s taking you to Macsome?!” “We haven’t been able to get a reservation since last March!” Beverly looks at the clock. 

“Will I am going to kill you if you don’t hurry!!” Beverly said at the bathroom door. Will walks out in his briefs. “I can’t rush the naire if it’s near my danm ass, Beverly!” He sat down and Beverly did his hair. “So you really did nail all that?” Jimmy said and Will turns red. “Okay, you can never be too safe.” Will got dressed and soon the dogs barked as Hannibal’s car pulls up. The three run and hide in Will’s kitchen. They wished him luck and Will left. That night he felt..normal. He didn’t get looks or hear the dreaded words. And now he was here with, having been with Hannibal a year already. 

After work, he found his car with the back window cracked. On the side written in spraypaint was “ _NO FAGS IN THE FBI_ ”. Will threw his bag in the car and just went home. He fed the dogs and lays in bed tired. He ignored his phone… He grabbed a notepad from his kitchen and started to cry.. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t feel right. Why did Hannibal even like him? Will dressed nothing like in his social circle. He hasn’t even had sex with Hannibal! Why did Hannibal bother with him? He wrote down something and left.

Hannibal thought it was odd. Will always called to talk about work around this time. sometimes he didn't answer his texts or calls, but that was only when he was at work. Hannibal had made some dinner for them so he packed it up and went to visit Will and the dogs. When he pulls into his driveway he noticed that Will’s car was missing. Hannibal had a key to Will’s house so he lets himself in. The dogs were whining like crazy. Hannibal gives them the sausage he always brought for them and takes a look around. He checks the kitchen first, Will had left his phone and a note. 

**_"The dogs are fed. I’m sorry"_ **

Hannibal drops whatever he was holding and ran to his car. He drove to the only logical place Will would be... could be... 

Will sat on the cool grass with a gun and looks over the cliff. Hannibal brought him here for multiple dates. He was always so good to Will. Will sniffled and thinks. ‘ _If I jump they won’t find me...but if I use the gun ill at least be seen again..’_ He sighed and stood up. He had on his favorite flannel and jeans. He messed with his gun, hands shakey and face red and heated. He stood up and checks the gun. One bullet. That’s all he needs. He puts it up to his head on the side with shaky hands.. He sobbed loudly, “I-I’m so s-s-sorry Hannibal..” He puts his finger on the trigger but a hand covers his. “Will...give me the gun.” Will had his eyes screwed shut. He nods his head now and lets out a choked cry. “Go away..just let me die!” He cried and drops it. Hannibal took it away and held Will. Will cried into his shoulder and sobbed, Hannibal held back his own tears and shushed Will softly. “You are safe my love…” Will asked. “Why me?” Hannibal pulled Will back to see his own tear-stained face. “You called to me Will...I love you..” 

Will looks down. Hannibal hugs him. “Stay alive for me..”

Will looks at Hannibal. “I can try..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is well in these trying times. But this story is loosely based on my coach's own attempt as a college student. He had his friend to stop him from dying but please don't give up on anyone who is struggling. I love you. Stay safe. And stay alive <3


End file.
